What happened?
by KaosOtaku
Summary: Pretty Much, my life sucks right now. We're going off on a adventure to save our three friends that could destroy the world. With a certain man trying to take control of them to do more damage comes along, our lives get worse. Who goes off to save the world? Jerome, The fish, Ian, Seto, Xena, Rachel, Arch, EnderStar and I. Mitch. Hopefully... We succeed.
1. The one where Ty passes out

Sky POV

He is here, I just know it. Skybrine has gained enough power. I remember when he used to have full power, he destroyed the top 5 villages in Minecraftia, I gained enough power to take control of myself again, but everyone hated me. Thought I was the one to destroy there homes, murder people they loved. So I ran away, on the way I bumped into Ty, he had scratches and scars all over him, we decided to be on the run together, then Ty incidentally bumped into Mitch one day, he helped us out, and we were surprised he didn't recognize us. Now we are all fooling around in Sky castle. That was 3 years ago though, why does he want to take control now?

Ty and Jason (TrueMU) are talking about something, Ty starts to look a little pale, and when Jason asks if he is ok, Ty waves him off, falling on the floor. We all run over to them, Ty is about to pass out, eventually he does, but at the same time he stops breathing. He loses colour in his face, and Jason starts to do CPR on him, then Ty starts to breath again. He gains the colour in his face again. We bring him to his room, and I go to have some alone time in the forest. Bad idea, SkyBrine can talk to me in my head.

"Hello Sky." He says to me, There he is. I start to hold onto my amulet.

"SkyBrine." I say, I feel like I can see him smiling at me.

"You should be careful, maybe watch over your friends. You never know when I will come." He says, and I hold onto my amulet tighter.

"I will make sure we stop you." I say to him, and he smirks, and leaves. Jason calls for me to come back in, we all go into Ty's room to see he is awake.

"Are you okay Ty?" I ask him, he nods.

"I'm fine." He says, I have a feeling he is hiding something, Ty looks down.

"You sure? I me-

"I'm sure!" He snaps at Jason, he didn't even finish what he was saying.

"I guess we will be going now." Mitch says, and everyone nods, while they leave, I stay.

"Your hiding something." I say to him, and he looks at me.

"You are too." He says, I just stare at him.

Ty POV

Adam has a stare off with me, he knows I am hiding something, and that thing is Enderlox. He can take over me, he says it would be fun to see all of my friends swarm around me, asking if I was okay, and I would kill them. I don't want that to happen, but I see in Adams eyes he is also hiding something. I don't know what, but something.


	2. Jason and WitherMU

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing Rebel and Alexthelion10! You guys made my day! Anyways without further ado, let us begin! We are going to start of with Jason! So here we go!**

Jason POV

WitherMu, WitherMU, WitherMU.. He is back, I tried so hard to make him stay away, but I became careless and let him gain control again. Ty snapped at me, and Mitch decided to leave him alone for a while. Adam stayed in the room though, I get it, they have been best friends even before they came here. I can see through Ty he is hiding something, and Adam. I walk into my room to be alone, I feel Wither MU coming, so I walk through the nether portal, so I don't destroy Sky's place if he comes, I look behind me to make sure no one is following me. I enter the portal.

xxx

I am in the nether, just in case I brought some stuff. The smell of the nether is not the best. I am walking through the nether and get a major headache,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I start to yell, then I feel him taking over. I try to stop it, but I can't. He won.

WitherMU POV

Finally, I was stuck in that noob for so long. Now I'm free! I go into Wither form, I float away and into the nether fortress, how I missed this place! He was being smart when he came to the nether. Now, to go to the place I call home.

Sky POV

I leave Ty's room, and enter my own. What is he hiding? He always told me everything. Well, know he knows I am hiding something. Skybrine. I am thinking when Jerome enters the room.

"Jason is gone." He says, I just stare at him,

"What?" I say, and he nods,

"After we left Ty's room, he just went somewhere, we looked all around this place but we can't find him." Jerome explains to me. I get up,

"Did you check the nether room?" I ask, and he just stares at me confused.

"The what room?" He asks, and I sigh.

I walk into the nether room, nothing is here, except the nether portal of coarse.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Next chapter will be better I promise! Oh and here for the people who faved it and maybe even followed the story! Have a imaginary cookie! *Gives them a imaginary chocolate chip cookie.**

**If you just started to read the story, please do all those things that I am way to lazy to write down! I'm out, peace!**


	3. Looking for Jason

**Hey guys! I got obsessed with the song Pain by Three days Grace and Monster by Skillet, anyways thanks for the review Rebel, and no kidding, I am impatient, so when u gunna update? And thank you Guest for the review! that makes me so happy! Alexthelion10 that is a awesome idea, I will use it for an idea for the story! Anyways, thank you who just started to follow! Glad someone is reading! Anyways please read on!**

**DISCALMER: I do not own minecraft.**

**WARNING: I don't know, just in case, if someone dies, we'll I should do warning late on, but keep in mind that you can bawl your eyes out! (jK :p)**

**Sky POV**

We are looking around for Jason, he wasn't anywhere in the castle, so where is he? We told Ty, and he came to help. Since Ty, Jason and I have a trio, The Budder Best Friends, I get really worried, is he okay? We decided to split up into groups, so I am with Ty. We are looking at every inch.

"He isn't here." Ty says to me, and I stare at him confused.

"What?" I ask him, and he looks at me in my eyes.

"He isn't here in the over world." He says, and I just stare at him.

"How do you know?!" I ask, practically yelling. He remains calm.

"I trust my gut, and my gut says that he isn't here." Ty tells me, now I just start to ignore him. My gut tells me to stay away from him, we go back to where we started and meet the others, and no sign of Jason anywhere. I start to lose hope that we aren't going to find him, and. I start to believe Ty that he isn't here, We all go to the base and sit there in silence. Everyone has been silent for a while now.

I AM SORRY GUYS I PROMISED A LONGER CHAPTER! SORRY! I would have posted this sooner but I was grounded.


	4. Pratically Mute Ty snaps

**HEY GUYS AND WELCOME TO AN OTHER CHAPTER OF WHAT HAPPENED! I would like to thank EnderCrystal225 for reviewing! Now without further ado... Let us begin!**

**~3 weeks after TrueMU goes miss****ing**

**Ty pov**

Three weeks after one of my best friends Jason goes missing, we still can't find him. Sky, Mitch and Jerome are up all night and day searching. I gave up searching like 2 weeks ago because what I said to Sky is true. I don't lie. I am pratically mute now, I rarely talk. Not because of Jason going missing though it's because of Enderlox. I'm too scared to even talk. When Mitch or the others are free they try to make me talk.

Its morning and I am in the kitchen already eating breakfast. Mitch, Jerome and Sky come into the room, and gets a cup of coffee... Well Jerome grabs raw fish while Mitch and Sky grabs coffee.

"We're never going to find him." Mitch says, and Sky looks to the ground.

"I guess Ty was right." He mumbles loud enough so I can hear.

"What was that?" Mitch asks him, and he says it louder.

"I guess Ty was right about JASON not being here in the over world!" Sky says again, but louder. Mitch and Jerome looking at me for an answer. Well, they won't get one since I am practically mute. They keep on staring at me and I can't take it! I stand up and look at them.

"HE ISNT HERE! YOU GUYS NEED TO UNDERSTAND, WHY DO YOU THINK I STOPPED LOOKING FOR HIM? DO YOU THINK I DONT CARE? WELL YOU ARE WRONG, I DO CARE. JASON IS GONE SOMEWHERE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!" I yell, probably the most I have even talked in the 3 weeks. They stare at me shocked and I run into my room and slam the door, then I lock it. Enderlox is coming...


	5. The note ( SORRY ITS A SMALL CHAPTER!)

**HEYY guys! Welcome to an other chapter! Thanks for reviewing EnderCrystal225! You will always get mentions if you review! And thanks Rebel for everything! Now shall we begin?**

**MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH (Sky Does Minecraft intro :) )**

**Mitch POV**

Ty runs into his room and slams the door, we all run up after him. I try to open the door but he locked the door. We stand there, yelling at Ty to open the door. Then we hear the window break. Sky gets mad and starts to try and break the door down. I think I even saw his eyes flash a buttery colour... Like his whole eye. I shake my head thinking I'm just seeing things. Eventually Sky breaks the door down, and we see a room with no Ty. We look around and see the window is broken. I also see a note on his desk.

Dear... Guys?

I know your probably gunna go out looking for me if you don't find this note.

But don't.

I ran away. Reasons?

I don't have any. Sorry. But I have something to say to each of you... Sort of.

Sky, don't take it too seriously. And get some sleep. You need it.

Mitch, same goes for you... You need sleep. And stay the same!

Jerome, stay fluffy. And make sure those two sleep.

Seto, Stay awesome and my best friend.

Ian, Stay cool :)

And something for JASON if he comes back.

Awesome job staying alive. Tell them everything.

Stay awesome guys.

-Ty

I read it over and over again. What does JASON need to tell us? Is there something he knows and we don't? I give the note to the guys to read, Sky reads it out loud and when he finishes I see tears roll down his face. Where did you go Ty?


	6. Authors Note

**I AM LIKE. SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, At first I did write a chapter but then I had to do something and the chapter did not save so I got all pissed and didn't even bother to write, then when I was going to write my parents grounded me off my IPad. So I am absolutely sorry and. I will start the chapter rn.**

**I would like to say thank you for all the awesome support for the story you guys have been giving, it brings my hopes up that I can write at least a little because I am only 11. (Turned Eleven today! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!) **

**If I miss you I'm sorry.**

**Rebel and Alexthelion10 you guys have been here since the very beginning! Thank you so much!**

**EnderCrystal you are so supportive and I thank you!**

**Elizabeth, I will update and thank you for reviewing!**

**Thanks all now. I need to go write that chapter.**


	7. Chapter7withnotitle

**I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry I was writing the chapter but I went to the hospital to see my mom and my new baby brother. ( Who was born on my birthday XD)**

**Shout outs: Rebel (THAANKKK YOOUU), Elizabeth (I check my email, see that someone reviewed 6 times. HAPPY REALLY DUPER LATE BIRTHDAY TO YOU XD, thanks for the cake! Now I suggest you stay running from Enderlox. Also sure I would love to see some of your stories!), Guest ( I got grounded for having instagram.) **

**Sky POV**

Tears stream down my face as I finish-

**Me: Wait... Is this the right part?**

**Sky: I think so... Check**

**Me: Nuu... It takes work.**

**Sky: WRITING TAKES WORK**

**Me: Hmmm... Than I'm too lazy.**

**Sky: Oh my god..**

**Me: Let's just go on with it.**

Tears stream down my face as I finish reading the note. Mitch and I just stand there, crying.

"W-what does Jason know and we don't?" Mitch asks me stuttering on the first word. I look at Mitch.

"I don't know Mitch, I just don't know." I reply.

**Deadlox POV**

**You know I would've killed all your friends on sight, is that why you left?**

Yes, you dumb dragon.

**DON'T CALL ME DUMB OR I WILL TAKE OVER RIGHT NOW, GO BACK AND MURDER YOUR FRIENDS.**

...

**That right, know do you even know where the portal is?**

It's... Nope.

**Were going to be walking for a while...**

I'm the one walking!

***sigh* Whatever.**

This will be a long walk...


	8. MY EMAIL

Heyyo! I was reading reviews since I got more... Thank you Elizabeth XD

I

am

giving

you

guys

my

email.

It is: 123

EEEENNNNJJJOOOOYYYYYY YYYOOOUUURRR DDDDAAAAYYYY


	9. WHAT THE HELL

**I am a jerk, I haven't updated in a couple months yah yah, I get it. I also lost the password and I just found it out rn so yay!**

**I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!**

**ALEXTHELION10 HAVE A SUPER FANTASTIC TERRIFIC BIRTHDAY! *THROWS OREOS AT ALEX* YAYYYY!**

**Okay, anyways... **

**Shout outs: Lizzy (once again you gave a ton of reviews and I thank you for that, also it is my email... maybe its just being a jerk, and your story is AWESOME!.), Alexthelion10 (AGAIIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :D), Rebel (Me no troll ppl...), Mel (I never knew Guuci was a word... And thank you!), k (Thanks for reviewing :D)**

**I. Am. On. Writers. Block.**

**sadley.**

**and also... i realized dat it didnt even write my email just da 123 part Xd**

**Ill give it out later. for now... chapter!**

**Mitch POV **

No one has been real happy for the past few weeks, because of Jason and Ty's disappearance Sky has been real jumpy and crap.

Jerome comes over to me and smiles, I say, that is the first smile I have seen in a long time. I smile back at him.

"Jerome please go on guard duty outside." The speakers just blast out (idk), he frowns, pecks my cheek and goes off. (YES THERE IS INDEED MEROME IN DA STORY) I smile again, he hasn't kissed me in a while.

Sky runs downstairs and out the door, before he did I saw his eyes flickering from Butter colour to his normal colour. I thought I was Imagining things, from the lack of sleep, But Ian came and said his eyes were only butter coloured. And that he was acting all weird. That got me worried so I ran out to find Sky.

.

.

.

.

.

What I saw was not pleasant...

**Deadlox PoV**

I walk a little more, and look back. My eyes widen when I see black smoke rising in the air where the base is. I run back.

**YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

IM GOING TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!

**THEN IM GOING TO K-I-L-L YOUR FRIENDS!**

Enderlox took over my body, he starts to fly towards the base.

STOP, NO PLEASE DONT DO IT!

He ignores me, I yell at him mentally a little more. He still doesn't answer and my eyes water up. He is going to kill my friends.. No.. My family...

Jerome POV

So not-Sky is currently destroying the base, laughing like a maniac and also killing a bunch of people. What do I do? I stand there since he froze me. I want to help, but I am stuck so yahhhhh... Hopefully Mitch would find me. And that we would find real Sky, and then find Ty and Jason if they are alive still.

i hear some more screams and look up and see a Ender type of Ty.

What the hell?...

okay I know it's short but at least it's an update.

see you Enders later!


	10. I'm not gunna try (Read ending AN)

**Ahaha I'm bored, so anywayyssssss thanks Rebel and Ender for reviewing. Wow Ppl like my outro XD**

**So anyways here is an other chapter ball blah blah.**

**read the authors note at the end! **

**Mitch POV**

I'm kinda starting to think this is some kind of joke. I mean there is a not-sky on the loose destroying the base and now a Ender dragon looking Ty comes and destroyed it more. I mean come on can't we get a break?!

I run over to Jerome and help him free, he thanks me and we go over to the recruits and help them out. We try shooting arrows at them, but they keep dodging them. Eventually Jerome shoots one of Not-Ty wings, he yells out In pain and falls to the ground. I run over to him. He looks at me and gets up.

"Who are you?!" I yell at him, he smiles.

"Time will tell my friend. But right now I suggest you keep your pity base, and friends safe." He says, I look at him in the eyes. They are a purple colour and slitted. I frown.

"You aren't going to do anything to my friends." I say calmly, he smiles.

"You don't know what I am going to do." He says, He pulls the arrow of the wing and runs away. Okay, mental note to myself. Keep everyone safe.

i look over and see not-sky is gone. I go over to Jerome.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask him, he nods.

"None dead, just injured." He says, I nod.

"Great, get the rest of the team in the meeting room. I gotta tell you guys something." I say, he nods and runs off to find them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its time to tell them.

**Okay dokey, So I need about 1 or 2 OCS for ideas.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hybrid(doesn't matter):**

**Appearance:**

**Power?: **

**weapon of choice:**

**Relatives?: **

**so Mitch wanna tell them something? I got that idea from a review I think Elizabeth gave me. Thanks!**

**youll figure out what it is next chapter.**

**i need a fricken schedule for this story man. And longer chapters**

**See you Enders later!**


	11. Neveragainwiththetitles

**Okay dokey, I'm bored again, writing time!**

**Thanks for the Ocs guys! Ill use em and I forgot personality -_- im so stupid sometimes.**

**Ill be putting them in one by one or just all together, depends how the chapter goes. They may come in next chapter, who knows? And pretty much I'm also trying to do a schedule for this thing. So anyways... lets begin.**

**Jerome PoV**

The rest of the team is in the meeting room, everyone looks at Mitch. What does he need to tell us?

"So uh... Looking out there it's like something was possessing Sky, and Ty. Ty seemed to be a EnderDragon Hybrid... But Sky's is kinda not processing with me right now. But uh.. If that really is them. I kinda wanted to tell you guys they aren't the only hybrids... Except I'm not possessed." He says, looking at the ground.

Mitch is a hybrid? Why didn't he tell me?

"what hybrid are you?" I ask him, he looks at me.

"I'm a wolf Hybrid." He says. I nod. My Mitch is a wolf Hybrid. Well if there is pretty much a fish, a bacca and pretty much 3 other members that are being possessed and probably a hybrid themselves. Why won't Mitch be excepted?

"it's cool! I mean there is a fish-" The fish interrupted.

"IM A MUDKIP"

"Fine, a mudkip, a bacca and three others that are kinda possessed. Why wouldn't you be excepted?" I say, he looks at me.

". I never thought about that..." He says, the team agrees with me. (A/N I'm listening to Rotten to the core from decendants and writing this and I'm sitting there like 'should I change the song or nahh')

Mitch smiles, then I smile, I'm glad he is happy.

"Can you uh... Show us your hybrid parts?" Seto asks Mitch, he nods and Wolf ears, a tail and claws comes. Seto seems to be very interested in this. Well I guess he is a sorcerer and all.

I walk over to Mitch and pet his ears.

"awww cute," I say, and he blushes

"I love you." He says, I smile.

"I love you too." I say and we kiss. Everyone left awes.

"Get a room dood." Ian says getting up. Mitch pulls away and laughs.

We all leave the meeting room, and decided that tomorrow we will discuss the Ty and Adam problem tomorrow, and figure out if the same thing happened to Jason. Everyone goes to bed, I lay in my bed thinking 'Are they going to attack again?'

WitherMu POV

A man with golden eyes comes through the portal. He looks at me.

"What you looking at?!" He yells at me, and goes off into the direction of a certain white eyed mans house.

Herobrine...

Enderlox PoV

Ty yells threats at me, like how he will kill me, and how his friends will save him. I ignore all them since none of them are even true. He will never get me to go away. Not in a million years. He stops, and I smirk.

"Had enough talking crap Ty?" I ask him, he ignores me.

"Thought so." I say, walking towards the End Portal.

"My friends will stop you..." he mumbles, not quiet enough though. I growl at him.

"They will have to go through alot to get me to go away. Probably will die trying." I say to him, and he shuts up once more. I smile and Jump in.

Skybrine PoV

I walk into my fathers house. He sees me and smiles.

"Ah, Skybrine. Your back!" He says, I smirk.

"Yep, and planning on not leaving anytime soon." I say, he smirks.

"Good. Because I will be needing your assistance... Son." He says, I nod.

"I created a girl. Her name is Rachel, she seems to have run away and is neglecting the fact that she is going to be killing plenty of lives one day. Find her and bring her to me." He says, I nod and go over to the door.

"Do not fail me.." He says, I look over my shoulder.

"I will be back with this Rachel girl." I say, and leave the house.

**So, chapter got longer... Anyways I'm pretty much trying to bring the story together more and more and the OCS you guys gave me are giving me so many Ideas. Thank you guys so much! Anyways Enjoy the chapter my Enders!**

**Oh and I will start calling you Xena xEnderawesomex XD**


	12. new people!

**Okay Diamond, that OC will be accepted XD. It's an awesome one too. So anyways thanks for reviewing Xena, (Omg yes XD) Rebel, (I'll keep that in mind. And sing on!) and Diamond (The OC is accepted! But that was the last one accepted XD)**

**Anyways, let's get started.**

**Rachel POV**

I sit on a log, watching the animals do there things, I take out my sword, and walk slowly to a bunny. I bring the sword up and bring it down onto the bunny. It dies and I take the meat. I walk over to my camp site and cook it. Then I hear rustling in the bushes, I take my sword once again, and look around.

"Come out!" I yell, there is more shuffling. Then a girl, that looks about 11 or 12, comes out. I bring the sword down.

"I-I'm sorry I startled you..." She says, I look at her. She has Black Hair, Dark brown eyes,Tan-ish skin,Blue hoodie with green hoodie strings,Blue jeans,white shoes with blue laces and Blue and white headphones. I walk towards her.

"Hey its alright, I thought it was a mob." I say, she nods.

"So, what's your name?" I ask her, she looks at me.

"My name is A-Arch..." She says, I smile.

"Well Arch, I'm Rachel. And I will protect you no matter what." I tell her, she smiles and hugs me. Then I smile more, I'm glad I made a little girl happy.

**Mitch PoV**

Everyone gathers into the meeting room so we can discuss our last three members of the team.

"So what we know is that Ty is probably possessed and so is Sky, and possibly Jason too?" Ian says, we all nod.

"Well Sky had butter eyes, no pupils. Just butter. Sorta like Herobrine." Jerome says.

"So Your saying Sky is pretty much possessed by the most dangerous person in Minecraftia?" Husky asks, he nods.

"Ty had enderdragon wings, tail and his eyes were purple and so were his headphones. So he is probably possessed by the EnderDragon." I say, but Seto shakes his head.

"What if they were born that way? I mean... do you think they could be there fathers?" He says, Jerome looks down.

"Seeing it that way, there could also be that suggestion." he says.

"We could go looking for them and try and change them back." I say, they nod.

"Who would be left in charge?" Husky asks. I think about that.

"Bashur and Ryan. They are trustworthy." I say, they nod.

"l will do an announcement for the recruits to get together so we can tell them what is going on. They deserve to know." Husky says, we all nod.

**Enderlox PoV**

I walk towards the cells and stop at one. The traitor looks at me.

"Well looks who is back at the end!" She says sarcastically.

"Look at who is still stuck in this cell!" I mock her, she glares at me.

"Well Endy, I have a little problem with my wings at the moment, well had a problem with my wings for about I don't know... 3, 4 years now." She says, I smirk.

"Then it looks like you are stuck in here forever." I say and she frowns.

"Just because I don't want to be evil, I don't want to kill innocent people!" She says, I frown.

"That's the reason your here. The reason you lost mine and dads trust." I tell her, she looks down.

"Well Endy, I know there is good in you too. Just.. stuck in there." She says, I roll my eyes and start to leave.

"Sorry EnderStar, but that is gone." I say, and I hear her mumble one last thing before I leave.

"I know your in there Ty..."

**(A/N Seems like a good time to finish... but YOLO!)**

**Jerome PoV**

Seto announced that we will be leaving and that Bash and Ryan are in charge. So right now we are getting ready to head out. We are about to leave until a recruit steps in our way. She has a full set purple leather armor except a helmet, straight Brown hair, purple cat's eye style and tan skin.

"I want to come with you." She says,we look at her.

"I'm sorry... what's your name?" I ask, she rolls her eyes.

"I'm Xena Lockwood. I am also a Ender hybrid." She says, we all look at each other.

"Fine, you can come."

**Okay its finished. baiii**


	13. too mANY POVS

**Ahhh over 1k views! Thank you guys so much! Pretty much I am gunna try and do over hmmm... 2000 words for this chapter. Hopefully. Now let's get started!**

**Xena POV**

They let me come? That quickly? Wow.

"So... you'll just let me come?" I ask, they nod.

"We will need the extra help." Seto says, and I smile.

"So, do you even know what is happening?" Jerome asks me, I nod.

"Your three friends may be possessed by the three strongest mobs in Minecraftia and you guys are going to save them." I say, they look at me with a look that says 'How do you know this?!'

"I was eavesdropping." I say, Mitch roles his eyes and we all start walking.

"Wait... three strongest... are you saying Jason may be possessed by the Wither or the wither is his father?" Mitch asks, I nod.

"Why else would he run away? Like Ty." I say.

**Jerome PoV**

So pretty much this girl seems to have all the answers here. We are just walking along getting some stuff for going to nether and then going to the end. We walk into a forest, and gather some food. Then I hear talking, and I walk towards it. Then I see a girl about 16 and a girl around 10 or 11.

"Uh.. Hi?" I say, they look at me and the younger girl screams and runs behind the older girl. The older one looks at me, her eyes widen and she grabs her sword.

"Stay back!" She says, I put my hands up in defence.

"I wont hurt you.. I'm Jerome. I'm here with my friends." I say, the younger girl has tears in her eyes.

"A-Are you a hybrid...?" The younger one asks, I shake my head.

"I'm a bacca! Two of my friends are hybrids though, But they are good." I say, she frowns.

"Okay... I'm Rachel, and this is Arch." The ol- Rachel says, I nod.

"I'll go get my friends..." I say, and run off to get the others.

**Rachel POV**

Jerome comes back with his friends. One seems to be a wolf hybrid, another seems to be a Ender hybrid and the rest are human... well except that purple guy. I sense a aura from him. (For the people who dont know, she is a brine hybrid... and has a amulet to hide it.)

"Guys, this is Rachel and Arch, Rachel and Arch, these are the guys." Jerome says, and they start introducing themselfs.

"Sup, I'm Mitch. I'm obviously a wolf hybrid." The wolf guy says, then a guy with sunglasses go next.

"Hi, I am Ian." Ian says.

"My name is Husky, and I am a Mudkip." He says. Then Jerome interrupts him.

"Fish." He says, that makes Husky mad, and we go onto the girl.

"Heyyy, I am Xena and I am an Ender Hybrid." She says, I look at Arch, she is just standing there.

"Hi, I am Seto and I am a sorcerer.." he says, my eyes widen. A sorcerer?! You can barely ever find one those these days.

"I-I still don't trust them..." Arch says, looking down. I look at her.

"Listen, we are good. I promise. If we do something bad you can leave for good." Mitch says to Arch kneeling beside her.

"Wait... What do you mean leave us for good?" I ask him.

"Do you guys want to come with us to save our friends and possibly the world?" He asks, I look at Arch. She nods at me.

"Okay Mitch. We will help." I say, he smiles. We just made new friends...

**EnderStar POV**

Okay, so pretty much Endy is back. He is still a real meanie. (Trying not to swear.) Him and father has locked me down here for about... 8 years now. Since I was Eight years old I was in here. When I was Five mom died, and at about 7 I decided I didn't want to be evil. And at eight I told them and they pretty much freaked out, locking me in this cell. I haven't seen a real person in eight years, not including Endy. Endy... The nickname I gave him when I was four... So long ago... When he trusted me. I grab the Rock and place another mark for another day... Or night. There is no window here, plus I wouldn't tell since I was in the End. I'm going to escape one day... For mom. Since she was a good person. Endy comes back to the cell.

"How you like it here?" He asks me, I glare at him.

"I've learned to love it thank you very much. How did you like it stuck in a mind of a good person for a while?" I ask him, yep. I know about Ty and how he has been in there forever. And when I say forever I mean like 2 years.

"It's actually very nice." He says rolling his eyes at me.

"Now I came to tell you that you will be leaving this place. And never allowed to come back to the End again." He says, I look at him.

"What?..." I ask him, he smirks.

"Wow, you're reaction was not what I was expecting. I was lying. You're pretty much here in this cell for the rest of you're life." He says, tears come in my eyes.

"Is the baby crying?" He says, and smiles.

"You are so cold-hearted..." I whisper, and I swear I saw his eyes flash crimson. He frowns. Then I manage to start reading his mind.

**Stop it Ty, you will never break free and you know it**

My friends will save me...

**They can't save you if your dead or they are.**

I stop, that's about enough reading minds for today.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." He mumbles and walks off. Then a enderman teleports in and knocks me unconscious.

**Arch PoV**

They don't seem bad... I mean, they aren't the hybrids that burnt down my village and killed my family. I shudder at the thought of it. I'm glad I found Rachel, she is like a older sister I never had. Xena is like a mother to all of us, caring and is stern when is needed. Mostly because of Mitch and Jerome fooling around. Seto is like the father, except more strict. The rest of the group are like brothers. I smile, were all like a big happy family.

The sun starts to set and I get tired. Rachel seems to notice.

"Guys, lets set up our camp site here, its getting late." She says, everyone agrees and we start to set up camp. When it is finished I walk over to my bed and fall asleep right when my head hits the pillow.

**Mitch POV**

I wake up and look around. Everyone is still sleeping. I decide to start cooking the breakfast for everybody. Once I finished I have bacon, pork chops, eggs and pancakes. Don't exactly why I cooked so much, I am just one hungry Benja.

Everyone wakes up and we start to eat. We all gotten used to the new people around here. I smile, maybe they can join team crafted when we are finished saving our friends.

We all finish our food, start to pack up and we are off. Were getting supplies for the nether so we can go there and possibly find the wither. If we find the wither then maybe we could find Jason. Possibly save him from his most likely dad and get the nether out of there, after we get blaze rods so we can go to the end. Do the same with Ty and then save Adam, boom. Plan all figured out. Now that is enough thinking about plans, that is really Seto's job for now on, it makes my head hurt.

I wonder how Ryan and Bashur are doing with being in charge in all. Should we have really left them in charge? Because even with us there it was kinda hard to not get Bodil to blow everything up. Once in a while he would and we would have to fix it all up again, and trust me it is not fun.

I wonder if they let Bodil be in charge with them, I mean they are close friends, and the extra help could possibly work if Bodil is responsible enough and doesn't blow everything up. Jerome walks up behind me and whispers something in my ear, I giggle and whisper something back at him. He blushes and smiles. Then he tackles me to the ground and we start to wrestle. To be honest, I dont know where I would be with my Jerome. My loveable bacca.

Seto and Rachel start to yell at us and we laugh, everyone except the two laugh with us. Eventually Jerome gets off me and we start to walk again.

**Seto PoV**

I swear to Notch those two can be idiot most of the time. They know that we are going to save our three friends from the possibly dads and they are acting like fools. I want to put a spell on them to stop it but then they probably wouldnt be the same people anymore. Everyone would notice and Rachel would probably leave with Arch. A-nd... I like Rachel... She is really funny, and loud like Sky, but I am really used to that. The thing is I dont think she likes me back...

**Endylox POV**

Ty starts to annoy the hell out of me.

**Shut up! Or in the next minute everyone you care about will be gone.**

That shut him up. I smirk, and think about EnderStar. I still cared for her, I mean she is my sister and all, but at the same time I despise her more than I despise Ty. I am actually she hasn't exactly gone total insane for being inside that cell for almost 9 years. She is probably insane a little. But probably really crazy at the same time... eh who cares anyways.

**Ian POV**

I really want a cake at the moment, but I also really want to save my friends. I look over at the others. I know they want it as much as me, even though Rachel and Arch don't even know them. I remember when possessed Ty and Sky attacked. At first it was just Sky, but then Ty came in like 'WHATS UP?! WHO WANTS TO DIE!?' Which scared the hell out of me, I mean he looked insane. He also injured the recruits badley, but thankfully none of them died. Or else the real them would be devastated. I missed Jason alot, he was my best friend. Now figuring out he may be possessed by the wither is not exactly a happy moment. We all set up for lunch, Jerome cooks this time because Mitch burnt half the food and almost the camp site last time, so were not letting him cook for a while. I laugh at the thought. Everyone looks at me and roles there eyes. I smiles sheepishly.

Oops... I didn't mean to laugh out loud. Only mentally.

You know I am probably going to have nightmares after this adventure, mostly because I am scared of dying. But I know that no one will die... hopefully.

**WitherMu PoV**

Wither Skeletons are training.. For what you may ask? You never know when someone is randomly going to attack. And when they do we will be ready... or my father will be piiisssseeeeedddddd...

.

.

.

.

.

Then, an alarm goes off.

**Ugh, that took forever! Enjoy the extra long chapter!**


	14. THE CELL IS BYE BYE

**Ahhhh this might be a short chapter mostly because I am watching the Jays (a baseball team) in class and I am allowed to do whatever I want on the chrome book so... yay. Thanks for the reviews guys! And Diamond, those Ideas are awesome, and gives me ideas. So yay again XD I had ideas for this story already though, so if I need them I'll try and see what I can do.**

**So.. lets begin?**

**Mitch POV**

We walking around, and we hear rustling in the tree's. Jerome takes out Betty, I take out a diamond sword, and everyone else got there own weapons. Then a enderdragon hybrid girl falls out of the tree's. She has brown hair with light green and blue in it, ice blue eyes, a green tee, jean shorts, and amulet, two bracelets on each arm, green, black and blue boots. She has wings and a tail like Enderlox but its light blue and green.

We point our swords at her. She opens her eyes and looks at us.

"You think she works with Possessed-Ty?" (A/N They dont know he is called Enderlox yet.) Jerome whispers to me, I shrug. I look over at Arch, she seems terrified.

"Please don't kill me..." the hybrid girl asks us, I look at her again.

"Do you know a guy, who is also a enderdragon hybrid who seems possessed?" I ask her, she thinks for a moment. Then shrugs.

"If you mean Enderlox then sure. I mean I know he has a guy named Ty in his head." She says, Our eyes widen.

"Do you work with him?" Jerome asks, she shakes her head.

"He locked me up in a cell since I was what? 8 years old? Why would I work with him?" She says. We look at her confused.

"Wait... Since you were 8? How old are you now?" Rachel asks, she rolls her eyes.

"16, and yah my name is EnderStar just so you know." She says, wow. She was in a cell for 8 years...

"How do you know Er... Enderlox?..." Seto asks, writing this down.

"I've known him my whole life! He is my brother." She says, that... Kinda caught us off guard.

**EnderStar POV (Before she is in over world)**

I wake up on a table, and look around. There are needles and crap everywhere. Then a scientist lookin guy and and Endy walks in.

"What am I doing here?" I ask them, the scientist has an evil grin while Endy just stares at me with no emotion.

"We are going to see if we could make two hybrids in one person..." The scientist says, My eyes widen... No no no...

They leave the room for a minute and I get up and start pacing the room.

How to get out... How to get out... Then I realize something.

im not even locked in. I smirk and teleport out of the room and near the portal. Then, I jump in.

Ayyyy no more cell XD. Enjoy the chapter my Enders!


	15. Food please?

**Well, it's just like people say.**

**If people fall out of trees a miracle happens.**

**Nope, I'm lying :p Thanks for reviewing Rebel, (Uh No we don't do dat. We use it for French or science and crap. I just like using it for music :) ) Xena, ( MIRACLES! ) Elizabeth (Sorry, it's kinda late. But I'll use her if I need her.) and Diamond (Rather not say where I live so... You'll probably figure it out tho.) **

**So yah, for other ppl the sending in OC are closed.**

**Let us begin.**

**Xena POV**

... Who will end this awkward silence. I know it ain't gunna be me.

"So... Your brother eh? Why would he lock you in a cell for 8 years?" Seto asks her, she sits there for a moment.

"For being a good person. Now do you have food?" She asks, A few laughs are heard, while Seto and I glare at her.

"Really? What type of food?" Rachel asks her. She immediately answers.

"Pork chops." More laughs are heard. I roll my eyes. I look at the sky, the sun is about to go down either ways so...

"We should set up camp, sun is gunna set soon either ways." I say, and everyone goes off to start.

**? POV**

WitherMU...

Skybrine...

Enderlox...

All out, I smile. Perfect. I WILL get them under my control to work with me. Then I could do what I wanted to do for a very... Very long time.

destroy Minecraftia.

**Oooo I wonder who that is up there. ^.^ **

**Ill let you guys guess. Sorry for the small chapter. I'm really not in it right now.**

**Enjoy my Enders!**


	16. PORKCHOPS, and camp fires

**Is It HEROBRINE?**

**IS OT DERP SUNDEEE?**

**IS IT ME.? Me? Wait... Diamond I am not ****_that _****bad. Damn. I AM NICE OKAY?!**

**Okay...**

**_Sometimes I am Nice._ **

**Let us continue with this damn story -.-**

**Mitch POV**

We all get ready to eat pork chops (A/N *looks at the food the entire time), When Jerome gives us each a Pork chop we all start to eat

*time skip since it's weird writing them eating *

EnderStar sets up a camp fire and sits next to Arch, who is half asleep.

Pretty much when people fall out of trees they are a friend. Seems weird but whatever. Jerome sits next to me and smiles at me, I smile back. Ian and Xena are sitting next to each other. Laughing at one of the other has to say. The fish sits there. Staring at the fire. Seto and Rachel are talking and laughing, and EnderStar is just sitting there with Arch now sleeping on her lap.

"So what are we going to do to get to the nether? I mean walking to no where isn't going to help." Fish says, we all agree.

"We could set up a temporary shelter, big enough to fit all of us in near a cave system." Xena says, Rachel agrees.

"That's actually a great idea, if we at least get to see the cave system we can get there easily and not get lost while trying to get home." She says, we nod.

"We're going to need flint. For flint and steel." Fish says, we roll our eyes.

"No really Sherlock." EnderStar says to him, he rolls his eyes. **(A/N THEN SKYBRINE COMES AND KILLS JEROME, MITCH BECOMES VERY SAD HE KILLS HIMSELF IN GRIEF! Don't ask. My mind is wondering off rn.)**

Jerome and I laugh a bit.

"Well, o saw a cave system close to here. Probably a 2 minute walk, not anywhere that we can get lost in." Seto says.

"We could check it out in the morning, We should probably get some sleep." Rachel says, kissing his cheek then heading off to bed. The Fish, Ian, Jerome, Xena and I all are shocked. We look at Seto and see his is blushing fifty shades of red.

"Seto has a crushhhhh!.." I say, everyone giggle except Seto. He blushes more.

"So what? You like Jerome.." He says, Jerome glares at him.

"At least I have my relationship out there." He says sarcastically. We earn a glare from Seto.

"I'm going to bed." He says and going off to sleep. We all laugh a bit more, telling stories and we also go to bed.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEE SETO AND RACHEL ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER ITS ADORABLE AND I CANT NAME HOW MUH STUFF OF HOW ADORABLE IT IS.**

**Enjoy the chapter my Enders :D**

**ill try and make the next one longer, it's like 11 rn so.**

**I will try and start writing tomorrow but it's my sisters birthday party so yah.**

**See ya Enders later!**


	17. My social sites :p

**Quick thing.**

**My email didnt properly go in for some odd reason. But I got a Youtube acc, and I had to have a Email for that, and my email already has an Acc for youtube but I wasnt aloud to use it for some odd reason. So I got a new Email, and Youtube. So yah, anyways I just decided to tell you guys my social sites.**

**SnapChat: Tannabella123**

**Gmail: enderstar539 **

**Youtube: Ender Star**

**Wattpad: Trivero539**

**Kik: Tannabella123 i think...**

**I have a skype from like April.**

**Skype: enderlox_rp123**

**So yah, baiiii**


	18. Call them in

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I am way to lazy to say who did but you know who you are. Lets start!**

**Xena PoV**

After we all had breakfast, Seto showed us where the cave system he saw, It's a pretty big cave system just by looking at it. I teleport in, and I already spot diamonds. I smile and collect them with the pickaxe I made while everyone was sleeping. 21 diamonds... wow. That's alot of diamonds. I teleport back to the others and give them the diamonds. Seto grabs 2 of them.

"Only need two." He says, and walks back to camp. I look over at Ian and he shrugs.

"Sorcerer stuff?'' he says, and I smile. He always makes me smile. I love that about him, though I love everything about him. He smiles back and we go back to camp. Why is he so damn cute?

**Ian POV**

I like her, I really like her. Xena is amazing, she seems different from all the girls... most of you may think 'BECAUSE SHE IS AN ENDERMAN HYBRID!' But it's not that, she doesn't care how anyone thinks of her. Just how she thinks about herself and she seems real positive about herself. Scratch that, I don't like her...

_I love her._

She may not like me back, I sigh. It wont happen... That is how cruel life is with love.

Maybe after all of this I will tell her. Yeah, I will. Its official.

**Enderlox POV**

We walk back into the room we left her in. She isn't here... I look at the guy who was going to do injections and stuff.

"Wha?... How? Oops..." He says, I glare at him. If looks could kill. He would be dead.

"_Where is she?!_" I yell at him, he steps back for a minute.

"I uh... might have forgotten to actually tie her to the bed..." He says, I slam him against the wall.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE COULD BE?! IN THE OVERWORLD! AND IF SHE IS THAN SHE COULD HAVE FOUND TEAM CRAFTED AND ACTUALLY TOLD THEM STUFF ABOUT ME!" I yell out of Anger. This idiot deserves to be killed...

_You have no heart._

You realize now Ty? Wow, your even more stupid than I thought you are.

_I'm glad she got out. It was torture watching you do all this._

Yeah, that's because you have a heart.

_At least I have friends._

I stop the conversation there, I have friends. The other two. I smirk. Time to actually call them in.

**So pretty much, last year in grade 5, my friend that's a girl and friend that's a boy hated each other. Let's call them Linda and Joe. I thought they would be cute together so I created a ship. Now this year, Linda told me she has feelings for Joe and I like fangirled so hard. This week Joe gave her a note saying **

**'I like you, do you like me? Never Mind I love you' and she told me and I fangirled more. I told her that at their wedding I will run in and yell 'I CREATED THIS!' And walk away. But she is kinda scared and I don't know what to do. Can you guys help Linda? And that would help me alot!**

**GOODBYE MY ENDERS!**

**Join the Ender Army ;)**


	19. Omega

**That moment I forgot my DA in the little social thing. It's EnderStar539.**

**Omega? HE SEEMS SO KOOL! I would have let him in either ways because he is just plain bad***, well seems like it too me. That was like the first time I even tried to swear in this story *~***

**Thanks for the reviews, and I got smacked in the face by Linda when I told her. That was nice. Felt like a bunch of RAINBOWS! *note the sarcasm.**

**BEHUN**

**(It's 11 at night don't judge me)**

**(And I wrote that two days ago *-*)**

**Omega PoV (WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF YOU HAVENT ENTERED OMEGA?}!}))**

I am running from a herd of mobs, why you may ask? Well the author decided too make that happen.

**OMEGA! THE FOURTH WALL!**

Whatever, any ways there was way to many to fight, so I ran. Creepers explode everywhere, Zombies being zombies, Skeletons shooting their arrows, Spiders being... mean, and the enderman teleporting everywhere.

That's when I see light up ahead, and I gain hope that some people will be their unlike the other few times. The other times it was just lava... Very sad.

I run even faster, and I reach the light. I smile as I see a few people, all except one are my age, the other one seems to be at least 13 or 12. The mobs are still following me. _Cant I have a break?!_

I look at the teens, some are awake and some sleeping. I run over to them.

"HELP ME PLEASSSEEEEEE!" I yell, and a wolf guy, bear thing, a purple hooded guy, and a dragon girl look at me and their eyes widen. Probably at the amount of mobs behind me. I turn around, get one of my daggers and throw it at a mob. They got the message and came to help. Purple dood seems to be a magic kind of player, because he has been throwing fireballs at the mobs. The two other boys.. well hybrid things are fighting with a diamond axe and the bear hybrid thing is yelling "BETTY GO CHOP CHOP!"

I laugh silently at that. Does he call that axe Betty?

After that a normal teenage girl comes and helps. Did we wake her up?

I look at the rest of the mobs. Still lots too go...

~Time skip bc I suck at writing fight scenes.~

We all fall to the ground. They all look at me.

"Who are you?" The magic player asks, I smile.

"Omega. Uh.. What about you guys?" I ask, they look at each other. Then wolf guy answers.

"I am Mitch, the bacca here is Jerome." So that's a bacca?

"That is Seto. He is a sorcerer." Sorcerer? Those still exist?

"That's EnderStar" He points to the dragon girl. She rolls her eyes.

"Just call me Star, if not I _will _slit your throat." She says, glaring at Mitch. Wow.

"Uh... any ways... that is Rachel." He says. Human Girl. Hello their! Yes I know she cant hear me.

"The ones sleeping are Arch, Ian and Fish." He says, I smile. Who the hell is named Fish?

"His actual name is Husky Mitch, you know that." The girl, Rachel, says. Ohhhh makes more sense. I like Fish better.

"We can introduce you do everyone else later, can we go sleep now?" Seto asks, everyone nods. Wait.. I just met these people why should I trust them exactly?

"Come Omega, a bed shall be made." Star says, I get up and walk over to her. Its silence while the bed is being made. We put it down, and once my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

**Ugh, School. I have it tmorrow and I dont want to go. Helllllppppppppp.**


	20. RACHETO

**Star: OMEGA I SWEAR TO NOTCH I WOULD DO IT.**

**Star, my time.**

**Thanks for the reviews Xena (Stawwwwwpppppp!), Diamond (:P) and Fanfic (XD)**

**Let us begin! I wrote this chaapter on a piece of paper before I did this on here, hopefully its good.**

**Skybrine PoV**

I had a skeleton girl hybrid thing give me a message. It was from Enderlox. Something about coming together to defeat a group of people. Now who would turn that down?! Hopefully, This Rachel chick will be their so I can bring her to Father. Maybe...

**? PoV**

Their coming together... perfect. I have waited 18 years for this too happen. Maybe Herobrine will finally join me once again to do this. If I can contact him, maybe he will finally answer me. TODAY WILL BE THE DAYYYYY!

I walk over to the phone and call him.

"Hello?" a voice says over the phone. I smile.

"Hero? Is that you?" I ask, even though I already know. He never allows anyone to answer.

"Notch? What the hell do you want?" He asks angrily. He thinks I'm Notch? I AM NOT NOTCH!

"*sigh* Come to me, and we will discuss something. It's about your son." I say.

"What did you do Notch?" He asks.

"I AM NOT NOTCH! NOW JUST COME TO THE NEAREST VILLAGE NEAR SKY ARMY!" I say, before he can answer I hang up.

**Rachel PoV**

After that little war we had last night, Omega has joined our group. Too me the group looks pretty big. There is Mitch, Jerome, the fish, Ian, S-Seto... Uh... Anyways... Xena, Star, Arch, Omega and Me. Only Ten people but its prety big to me at least. I never really had friends until they came. Really, I only had Herobrine.

I sigh mentally, You want to know how I know the devil himself eh?

He

Created

Me

I hate the fact I am supposed to be a killing machine.

I look over at the group. I don't even dare to tell them. If I do who knows what they would do to me. There is snapping fingers and I realize that they are right in front of my face.

"Rachel? You okay? You zoned out their." Seto says, Wow.. he cares.

"I am fine Seto. Really." I say with a smile. He gives me a worried look then walks. I walk by his side.

"Seto, have you ever been in love?" I ask him, he nods.

"Once, infact I still know her to this day. I only really met her not that long ago. But when I first saw her I knew she was perfect." He pauses. Then continues.

"And I still love you Rachel." He says, and I stop.

He

Loves

Me. I smile widely.

"I love you too Seto." I say, he smiles. Then kisses me.

His lips are soft and taste like strawberries. I kiss back and a bunch of 'awwwwwsssss' are heard.

"YOU GUYS CONFESSED!" Star yells, jumping up and down.

"Aww Racheto for days!" Xena says. We pull apart and blush.

I love this sorcerer...


	21. Cave weirdness and a certain butter eyes

**THE SHIP HAS SAILED! THE SHIP HAS SAILED! Thanks for the reviews guys :p **

**AHHHH**

**Do you guys want your OC's to be shipped with anyone? Except Rachel, Seto, Xena and Ian, cause Xian shall come eventually XP**

**Fanfic (Omega, you're in the stories but why do you need to be in the reviews? o.o) Diamond, (Candy?)**

**Guys, we are so close to 2k views on this story. You guys may think this is really stupid but I am so happy. We are literally 29 views to go. **

**Anyways, begin :p**

**Xena POV**

Seriously, I love the fact they are together! I like Ian, not Seto. Ehem Rebel -_-

**Whats up with you guys and teh forth wall?**

Uh... Idk

***Fixes forth wall***

Anyways, the thing is how am I supposed to know if Ian likes me back? LIKE WHAT IF HE LIKES HUSKY?!

Okay, never mind about that. Today is the day we're going to start collecting recourses to go to the nether. We're all going in groups, All the girls are together and the boys are together.

"Wait, what are we supposed to get again?" Star asks Rachel, and she takes out the list Seto gave her.

"Uhh, Lots of iron, some gold (:o), Lapis and maybe some diamonds on the way." She says.

"Why don't we just get what we find?" I ask, and everyone agrees.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Rachel says waving her hands in the air.

Arch laughs.

"Oooo baby I found us some iron!" Star says, she went deeper in the cave? When was this?

"GUYS LETS NOT LOSE EACHOTHER!" Rachel yells, we nod.

"STAR THAT MEANS YOU!" I yell, there is laughter and that's it. Oh boy...

**Omega POV**

Were in the cave pretty much looks for anything we can find. SCREW THE SORCERERS LIST WE GRAB WHAT WE FIND!

We hear some insane laughter and I look at everyone.

"Was that you guys?" I ask, they shake their heads. Their eyes show fear and their looking at something.

"WHATS wrong?" I ask.

"Behind you..." Says a voice I don't recognize at all. I turn around and now I know what their looking at.

Skybrine.


	22. Explaining and battles

**Ignore the little school thing, I'm taking it down. Which it probably already is.**

**Were over 2k views! Thank you guys so much!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! **

**Now, let us begin!**

**Omega PoV**

"Uh... Hey buddy..." I say, backing up. Skybrine looks at me annoyed.

"Just give me the Rachel girl and we will be on our way." He says. We?

"We? Your the only one here!" Seto says, summoning a fireball.

"Turn around you stupid sorcerer." says another voice, we all turn around to see WitherMu and Enderlox.

"Uh.. Hey Bud.. Heh.." I say, MU glares at me.

"Now.. Rachel. Or I will have to make you do it the hard way." He says, Mitch Growls at him.

"we will NEVER give you Rachel!" Seto yells, and Golden eyed man smirks.

"really? I guess it's the hard way." He says, before he does anything Jerome stops him.

"why do you even need Rachel?" He asks, and Sky looks at him.

"haven't you ever noticed she never takes off that necklace of hers?" He says, walking towards Us.

"Haven't you noticed she never talks about her past?" Enderlox says continuing for him, also coming closer.

"Do you want to know why?" MU says, also coming closer. Jeez, take it easy, your a intruder to my bubble of space.

"HEROBRINE CREATED HER!" The trio says, and Setos eyes widen, and my jaw drops.

"What?! I would be able to sense the power!" Seto yells, throwing a spell at Sky, who dodges it.

"that's what the amulet is for. Your a idiot, and your supposed to be the smart one?" Enderlox says, smirking slightly.

_Hey, kill them. No one will notice!_

Shut up Lucies.

**_He is probably just talking to hear his own voice._**

You should also shut up Daniel.

after a few minutes I hear nothing. I smirk.

"why wouldn't she tell us?!" Seto asks, SkyBrine rolls his eyes.

"She was scared. Scared that you guys wouldn't except her. You probably would if you excepted this freak." He says gesturing towards me.

"HEY!" I yell, Sky smirks.

"Just let us have her." He says, Mitch growls.

"Alright.. Let's start the hard way..." He says, then out of no where A fireball flies beside me. I turn around to see Enderlox holding a couple fireballs in his hands.

"bring it.." I say, then he throws more. And the battle begins.


	23. Mysterious Person Revealance!

**Welcome to another chapter xD**

**Hope you all had a good christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEARS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Thanks for reviewing Rebel, (Really?) Xena, (I SHALL MESS WITH THEM!) and Elizabeth. (Again, im really sorry but i am not accepting anymore Characters. Maybe another time I can use her for a different story!) And now, we shall begin. I believe we left off with Omega being pissed off at Enderlox correct? Well.. TOO THE LADIES :D**

**(your welcome)**

**Arch POV**

Were walking back to where we left the boys. Honestly, I'm kinda okay with the hybrids now. They don't seem bad. (A/N Please, you haven't met the trio yet.)

We walk a little more and we hear yelling, I look at Rachel. She has a look of confidence on her face. I have a feeling it's more MEROME being annoying.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET HER!" I hear Seto yell, a voice laughs.

"Oh Seto, you don't know how wrong you are..." A voice says, Xena has a look of terror now.

"I know that voice anywhere..." She says, and starts running towards them. We all start running after her.

"WHO IS IT?!" Star asks her, Xena looks at her.

"SkyBrine." She says, and keeps running. We make it to the scene. A guy with gold (Budder ;( ) eyes is fighting Seto, Mitch and Jerome. Omega is fighting a guy with purple wings, and the rest are fighting a guy with spikes on his head.

"Oh their she is! Rachel! Mind showing them who you really are?!" Gold eyes asks, and he knocks Seto to the ground. You know, I'm really starting to change my mind on the hybrids again... THEIR HORRIBLE!

? POV

herobrine shows up, I smirk. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Question, you want to destroy Minecraftia right?" I say, he nods.

"what does this have to do with anything?" He asks, I shush him."

"Well, since your son and his two hybrid friends are some of the strongest people in Minecraftia, help me take control of them to make them Destory Minecraftia." I say, he frowns.

"What's a girl goin to do? Make me do all the work?" He asks, I sigh.

"no you idiot. This girl right here, is goin to actually work." I say, he smiles.

"Sure, but first.. What's your name?" He asks, I smile.

"Flame,"

**I can't sleep, so I decided to write. So the mysterious person is a girl, and her name is Flame. Enjoy my Enders!**


	24. AN

**Hey guys, sorry for no update in a while. It's just shit is going on at School with the bitch Linda. Who knew she is a lying piece of crap man. I met new ppl and they hate her too and that's cool. Also I've been trying to write I just don't feel like it when I want to. **

**Ill try and do it for you guys, but for now it won't be updated. Sorry .**

**plus its hard too, because I write on my IPad. But my mom is going to give me her laptop which is what I wrote that 1000+ chapter. So yay!**

**im sorry.**

**stay cool my Enders :p**


	25. Epic Rachel Jason

HEYYY GUYS IM BACK :D

Now, few things we should discuss before we start off the chapter.

1- Linda is and always will be a complete jerk so no one should talk to her.

2- No, I shouldn't be using dem words.

3- I will not be discontinuing this story, if any of you are wondering. It's been on my mind lately and I've been thinking of updating but I start to have lik no time. Yet, I'm still write for it.

4- Yeah, that FNAF book up is discontinued since I had like no idea what it was at first but I got more in the fandom (Thanks Markiplier.) I will be writing a new one however, yet, not with the normal characters. It will be with Friends Irl, myself and my cousin. We're playing as the characters. Of coarse, I am writing it with there permission. I have like, four chapters up on Deviant art right now. It'll be out soon, so stay tuned for Five nights at the Packs ~

Yeah, thanks for the reviews and all, we hit 100 reviews ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Alright, let's begin!

Rachel POV

No. Nonononononononononononono. This can't be happening. Not right now. Please, I just got an amazing Boyfriend, and more friends than I've had in my entire life. It can't go crashing down like this. Skybrine smirks.

"So? You going to show them?" He says, I look around. They wouldn't care if there was one more hybrid with us.. I mean we have a bacca, Wolf, sorcerer, half demon guy, and two Enders.. A Brine will be added I guess.. My eyes fill with Anger.

"You caused enough trouble.. Leave my friends ALONE." I say to the trio. Sky laughs.

"Like you can do anything in this form." He says, I smirk.

"But I can in another." I say, ripping off my amulet. My eyes shine white like herobrine's. Sky smirks. Enderlox yawns. Wtf.. MU just stands there, long enough to let Omega punch him in the face. I summon a fireball and throw it at Sky. He dodges it. Everyone already saw me. They just smirked at me and nodded to knock Sky out. Yet I can't, I haven't used my stupid abilities in forever. Star ended up fighting Enderlox. Hey, sibling vs sibling right? Yet, Sky and I are sorta siblings. We all hear a Big Bang, I look at Arch and MU. She whacked him in the head with a frying pan. Sky's eyes widen. He looks at Enderlox. They nod at each other and he looks at me.

"We will be back." He says, teleporting away with Enderlox. I put pack on my amulet. I look at everyone. Seto looks at me. He smiles.

"Rachel! You could've told us!" He says, still smiling. I shrug.

"I want to be normal." I say, looking down ashamed. He lifts my head back up.

"No one in this gang is normal, and never will be." He says, and kisses me. I kiss back. He pulls apart and He smiles. Causing myself to also smile. I look at everyone else. They are all smiling widely. We hear a groan. We all look at WitherMU.

"Alright WitherMU.. We got you in prisoner..." I say.

"WitherMU? He is here?" MU says confused. I look at Mitch and Jerome, who are exchanging confused looks with Eachother. Mitch looks at MU.

"Jason?" He asks, Jason or MU looks at Mitch. His white eyes are no longer white like the Withers. He has his blue eyes shining with curiousity.

"What?"

ARCH LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU HAVE CAUSED A MIRACLE.

Arch: Uh.. Okay?

WitherMU: *growls*

Oh shut it. Your gone JASON IS BACCCKKKKKKK

Review guys ;) and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	26. UserName Changes n Instagram (AN)

**Hey Enders, wanted to do a quick little note. So yeah.. Let's get started xD**

**1- I changed my username to EndieDoesWriting- Tannabella123 is actually just my name and my older sisters name mashed together like a ship name, yet we added 123 at the end, and my sister doesn't exactly use Fanfiction anymore but her account name was Tannabella until she changed it to Trivero or Trivero539. Yeah, we're nerds :p. So I thought I was going to change mine to something that has been.. More me. On DeviantArt I randomly came up with the name Endie because on there no one knew what to call me but Star cause my OC name, so I said Endie xD Then the Ender Army came along. I HAVE AN ARMY MUAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAA**

**Yeah.. So you guys can still call me Tannabella I don't care. Just letting you guys know xD**

**2- I GOT INSTAGRAM BACK :D My ART account- EnderStar539 (:p) and my legit account EndieDoesstuff, I know creative name right? **

**3- I'm still typing up The next chapter, I'll, try n get get it out soon. Bye MY Enders, and if you haven't already Join the Ender Army today! (Heh.. My Army ;) ) **


	27. Quick Update! Read Pwease :3

**Hey Guys, quick update here! I started a ask n dare Team Cravted and Friends book so if ya don't mind check that out! I'm interested to see what happens there xD**

**Also, I got a girlfriend a while ago and I don't know if I told you guys, she is amazing so check out her DeviantArt Bloodmoonpack146 and tell her EnderStar539 sent you there ;)**

**so yeah, I'm bi. Bring the hate bitches xD**

**Join the Ender Army today and Peace out ~**


	28. Small crappy chapter

**Hai guys :D **

**Welcome to another chapter :)**

**Too Many smiley faces my god XD **

**Thanks for reviewing Rebel, (JASOOOONNNN IS BACCKKKK!) Liz, (I would, like honestly that is a good idea. Thing is I don't watch her Diary series or anything. Sorry.) and Xena, (She has a mind of a scientist.)**

**Now lets begin :D**

**Mitch PoV**

I smile. Jason is here. Not WitherMU.. I walk over to him, and help him up. He looks at me with a confused look.

"Who are the extra characters? Author run out of ideas?" He says. I nod.

"She didn't know what to do, so she gathered Oc's created by other Authors." I say.

**Honestly. The fourth wall is broken. STOP!**

"Okay jeezzz..." I say. Jerome chuckles slightly. After the author fixes the fourth wall, we explain everything to Jason. How the new people joined us, and relations to everyone. Sky and Rachel, Ty and Star, then Seto's and Rachel's relationship. #Relationshipgoals am I right? No? Okay.

"Wait.. Seto finally got a girlfriend? Before me? Holy cow what an accomplishment." Jason says, now amused at Seto's reaction.

"I'm not a bad guy! Why is this so amusing to everyone?!" Seto says, looking at everyone's amused looks. (Amused is now an overused word.) I chuckle. "Because your the type of guy who would stay in a room for a week reading." I say, and Seto gets pissed. We all laugh.


End file.
